


Come Back Home

by InsanityAtBest



Category: We Are the In Crowd
Genre: Caught, F/F, Forbidden, Found, Happy Ending, Making Out, Running Away, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tay are teenagers in love. Your mom doesn’t know you like girls. She walk in one day on you and Tay making out. She freaks and stops you from seeing Tay. After one month, you can’t take it and run. Tay finds you and there’s a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back Home

Sucking noises echo in the walls of your room and you idly think this is a great way to die. 

How are you supposed to breathe when she’s here? 

You pant breathlessly eyes using pulling her closer. 

She trails kisses over your neck and you feel that familiar pull in your stomach st the feeling. 

You pull her away and are left voiceless at what you see. 

Tay is undeniable. 

Eyes black and devouring, hair mussed from your fingers and breathing deep because of you…it’s mind blowing. 

Then the way she’s staring at you now. 

You’re a cool glass of water in the Sahara. 

You’re her drug. 

Tay must be addicted because she quickly heads for your lips and who are you to deny yourself? 

Whimpers and sighs escape from your mouth as you twist until she is laying on the bed. 

As you kiss, your hand creeps over her shirt settling on top of chest. 

You break apart hesitant seeking permission but she pulls you back again. 

You think it’s heaven. 

Then the door opens creaking new arrivals. 

“Y/F/N!” Your mother screams and startled you pull away from the kiss. 

She grabs your wrist pulling you off of Tay and you see Tay’s confused face before you’re forced to look at your mother’s face. 

The vein in her forehead throbs and you wince at the confused fury on her face and the tight grip on your wrist. 

“What are you doing? ” she almost hisses and you try to take a breath to answer. 

“Let Y/N go!” You hear Tay behind you and then you can see her standing in front of you. 

Shirt wrinkled from laying in your bed, pink splotches forming on her throat from your lips, hair messy from your fingers but brown eyes blazing to defend you. 

“You should leave,” Mom says from between clenched teeth. “This is between family. ” 

“I’m not going anywhere, ” Tay says instantly and turns around looking at you. 

You wonder if your fear is showing. 

Your mother looks between you and Tay raising an eyebrow. 

Get your friend.

“Tay, I’ll be fine, ” your voice is frail as you speak staring at your mom. 

“Babe?” 

Her voice is deeper in confusion and you look to her seeing her head tilted and eyebrows buried in her forehead. 

“She won’t hurt me,” you reassure her and lean forward to place a small kiss to her head. 

Tay looks between you two before kissing your lips. 

“Call me, “she says meaningfully and leaves the room. 

You look at your mother the minute Tay leaves. 

“We need to talk,” she begins and you already know this won’t end well. 

 

You didn’t call. 

Are you okay? 

What’s going on? 

Y/N? 

Missed call 9:00 

I’m worried. 

Why won’t you answer me? 

Is this because of your mom? 

Missed call 9:10 

Your eyes water as you see the texts flash on your cell. 

“I don’t want you to talk to that girl again,” you remember your mom saying holding your cell. “It’s for your own good.” 

“I love her,” you said quietly but strong. 

“You’re too young to know what love is.” 

Please don’t do this. 

I need you. 

I love you. 

Don’t you love me? 

You snuck in your mother’s room taking your phone from underneath her bed. 

It’s a bad habit you know. 

You can’t call, can’t text or she’ll know and you’ll be on lockdown until you leave for college. 

It’s almost a year away. 

If you make it to your eighteenth, you’ll be free to do what you want. 

To be with Tay. 

“Why are you ignoring me?” 

“Don’t you love me?” 

“Why are doing this?” 

“Forgive me,” you whisper desperately and wish she could hear you now. 

 

You sit in the park two towns over. 

You remember a time when this jungle gym was magic. It was a castle. It was a home. It was your ship, your kingdom. Innocence painted the hard wood into steel and this place was safe. 

You need safety now. 

It’s raining hard splatting onto the ground and you with intensity. 

Your jeans are soaked sagging from your hips and your shirt is see through from the creeping drops. 

You don’t care. 

“Y/N!” 

“Y/N!” 

“Y/N! Please!” 

You hear someone calling your name but you can’t find the energy to move. 

You can hear thuds as someone climbs the ladder and then you’re no longer alone in the too small room of the jungle gym. 

“Y/N?” 

Tay looks down at you face relaxing in relief. 

She comes over to you hair sticking to her face in wet tendrils and this is the most beautiful you’ve seen her. 

You’ve missed her so much. 

The guilt though eats you alone. 

Its warm makes you shiver harder but you burrow in it knowing it’s hers. 

“It’ll be okay,” she whispers and you want to believe it as Tay leans forward to kiss you. 

Her hands clutch at your cheeks pulling you in and you’re weak. 

It’s cold and wet and took way too long to happen. 

She withdraws and you can’t help speaking. 

“It’ll never be okay,” you whisper. 

Tay shakes her head and looks at you. 

“It will,” she says quietly. “Your mom is terrified. She has everyone looking for you. She said she’d rather have a daughter that likes girls than no daughter at all.” 

“I had a plan,” you say earnestly. “It was taking way too long.” 

Tay is quiet for a moment staring at the floorboards but finds your eyes again. 

“"I think it’s time you come back home.” 

You take her hand and press it delicately to your lips. 

“You are my home.”


End file.
